Harry Potter e as Relíquias do amor
by felipe potter medrado
Summary: o que aconteceria se harry tivesse sido criado pelos pais como ele teria sido, teria os mesmos amigos,a mesma personalidade veremos essa é a minha primeira historia como autor tenho outra como co-autor
1. Chapter 1

James estava na sala de brinquedos de sua casa brincando com o Harry seu filho enquanto sua esposa Lily estava sentada na poltrona da sala lendo um livro era o dia das bruxas de 1981 e Harry tinha um ano de idade tudo estava indo muito bem e essa é uma família super normal no entanto eles não são normais eles são bruxos e moram em uma vila chamada grodic's hollow no entanto estava sendo um dia normal para os potter's mas nesse momento algo muito ruim acontece o bruxo das trevas mais perigoso do mundo invade a casa deles e James manda a mulher pega o Harry e subir mas em vez de atacá-lo logo de cara ele começa um dialogo com James.

-sabe você ira morrer hoje.

-Eu não acho isso Voldemort,eu só estou ganhando tempo aqui, eu não irei te enfrentar.

James, eu acabei!-gritou Lily

-Adeus Voldemort-e ele aparata assim que termina de falar para pegar Lily.

Vamos, Amor-diz James

Vamos só espero que isso de certo.

-Calma dará certo ele ira sobreviver e mas tarde o Sirius vira pegar ele – a porta se abre revelando Voldemort , James pega a mão de Lily e aparata. Voldemort vendo que não levaram Harry diz: idiotas, esse garoto ira morrer hoje , Avada kedavra. A maldição bateu no Harry e voltou para o Voldemort explodindo o quarto no processo e so sobrando a capa de Voldemort para contar a historia passaram-se algumas horas e Sirius chega na casa pega o Harry, algumas roupas dele e alguns de seus brinquedos inclusive alguns dos favoritos que estavam no berço de Harry as pelúcias dos marotos logicamente em forma animaga pega o rato joga no chão e toca fogo e aparata para sua casa, chegando la da um banho no Harry coloca a fralda nele e o pijama e o põe para dormir depois pega sua varinha e manda um patrono ao James e a Lily avisando que o Harry já estava dormindo e que estava bem.


	2. Casa dos Longbottom's

Não muito longe da casa de Sirius ficava a casa dos longbottom's e era lá que os potter's estavam agora conversando com Frank e Alice enquanto neville esta dormindo

-Nos iremos sair de circulação um tempo junto com o Harry-diz James

-Mas para onde vocês vão?-pergunta Lice

-Nos iremos para casa dos pais do James-responde Lily

-Mansão você quer dizer-comenta Frank

-Vocês pretendem mandar o Harry para Hogwarts?- pergunta Lice ignorando o marido

-Não, mas se ele quiser ir não iremos impedi-lo-responde Lily

-Mas porque vocês não vão manda-lo para lá- pergunta Frank

-Não é pela escola em si adoramos Hogwarts, muito menos por causa dos professores também gostamos deles é por causa daquele velho babão mas conhecido como Dumbledore que é o diretor e vai tentar diminuir os poderes do Harry a partir do momento em que ele pisar la-responde James

-Que tipos de poderes o Harry tem?-pergunta Frank

-Bom deixe-me ver metamorfomagia,Animagia múltipla e alguns outros que não sabemos ,mas o poder dele é maior que o do velho babão e os potter's também são descendentes de Grodric griffindor e Rowena ravenclaw que logicamente se casaram.-disse Lily

-ele tentou diminuir os meus poderes também é por isso que quando eu ia para casa eu me sentia com mais poder mágico- diz James.

-O que vocês vão fazer quanto a educação do Harry?-perguntou Lice .

-Nos vamos ensina-lo em casa, eu vou ensinar Poções , Feitiços , matemática , química e runas. -disse Lily.

-E eu irei ensina-lo Transfiguração, esgrima, lutas, voo, biologia todas com ajuda do Sirius e o remo ficara com DCAT com minha ajuda por causa da época da lua cheia e com alguma sorte a fazer marotices -completa James o que rendeu um tapa da ruiva

-e Herbologia?-pergunta Lice já que parece que eles estavam esquecendo sua matéria preferida.

-Esse é um dos motivos que viemos para aqui queremos que ensinem Herbologia topam?-perguntou Lily.

-Claro, que ajudaremos e eu posso te ajudar com as suas matérias Lily-disse Frank e o patrono do sirius chegou só avisando que estava tudo bem e que o Prongs-jr estava dormindo e Lily deu graças a Merlin que ele estava bem e Voldemort estava morto.

-Bom nos já vamos que temos que ver o estado da mansão tchau Lion, tchau Lice-disse james

Tchau Prongs-disse Frank

Tchau Jay-disse Lice

E eles aparataram para a Mansão.


	3. Mansão dos Potter's

Chegando na mansão Potter, James e Lily vão para a cozinha e chamam a elfa da casa mas essa elfa é diferente dos elfos-domesticos ela é mas parecidas com os elfos antigos ela é alta, elegante e de orelhas pontudas e trata o James como um filho e a Lily também em consequência disso trata o Harry como um neto seu nome é Arya

-James, Lily como é bom vê-los onde esta o pequeno Harry ?-diz Arya

-é bom vê-la também o Harry esta com o sirius porque nos pedimos para ele pega-lo depois do Harry ter derrotado Voldemort com a ajuda de um ritual chamado amor eternus-responde James.

-Arya nos vamos voltar a morar aqui mas antes vamos trocar todos os moveis porque esses estão ultrapassados, vamos mudar a função de alguns quartos também porque a casa em alguns anos será uma escola para o Harry por enquanto vai ser só ele não sei se os longbottom's vão querer o neville em hogwarts-falou lily

-Mas, vamos começar trazendo o berço do Harry da nossa casa para depois pensar em reforma, Arya você poderia fazer um jantar para nos enquanto tomamos banho e trocamos de roupa?-perguntou James

-Claro James-responde ão eles sobem, tomam um banho, trocam de roupa e enquanto lily vai ajudar Arya a terminar o jantar, James vai para a outra casa pega o berço do Harry e coloca no quarto destinado a Harry e desce para jantar, eles jantam calados ainda um pouco preocupados com o filho e sobem para dormir afinal foi uma longa ,e cheia de emoções, noite.

No outro dia eles acordam e chamam Frank, Alice, Monny, Lexie para irem na mansão tomar café.

-Oi, Prongs bom ver você onde esta o Harry ?-pergunta monny

-Esta na casa do Pads-responde James

-Oi Lexie,Lice como estão-pergunta Lily

-Oi Lily, estou ótima comecei a trabalhar no -responde Lexie

-Oi Lily, estou ótima-responde Lice

-E o neville como ele esta-pergunta Lily

-Esta ótimo, esta na casa da minha mãe-responde Frank enquanto eles tomam café da manhã depois que eles terminam Lily fala:Otimo então é melhor irmos porque temos muito o que fazer.

-Tchau mo – diz James

-Tchau Jay-diz Lily

Neste momento James aparata para casa de Padfoot e toca a campainha (N/Aeu imagino essa casa do sirius estilo trouxa tipo com eletricidade e todos os confortos trouxas)

-Ola Prongs o Harry já esta acordado e esta no quarto brincado com as pelúcias dos marotos.

-Oi Pads, vamos la que ainda temos que ajudar a Lily a mudar toda a mansão eles sobem e James pega as coisas do Harry enquanto Sirius arruma o Harry para sair, depois o Prongs fala com o Harry:

-Oi, campeão

-PAPA!-fala o Harry

Depois disso eles pegam o Harry e o deixam na mansão junto com Arya, chegando no beco diagonal Sirius, vê Lexie e se lembra da época de Hogwarts e para ele, ela nunca fora tão linda

-Oi, Lexie-diz sirius

Oi, sirius-diz Lexie


	4. Beco diagonal

Eles ficaram se encarando ate que Lily empurrou a todos para a loja, para ir escolher os moveis para a mansão nesse momento James tem uma ideia genial e fala:-Amor, porque nos não compramos todos os moveis brancos e colocamos um feitiço para quando tiver uma pessoa dentro dele de acordo com o gosto dessa pessoa, e podemos também enfeitiçar os guarda-roupas, para que tenham roupas de acordo com o gosto da pessoa-sugere James quando ele termina, Lily se joga nos braços, dele e começa a beija-lo e diz : É por isso, que eu te amo.  
Enquanto isso Sirius e Lexie conversam :  
–Como esta a vida Lexie?-pergunta Sirius  
–Esta boa, six comecei a trabalhar no - responde Lexie  
–lembro que na época de escola você dizia, que queria ser curandeira de criança-diz Sirius  
–é eu continuo querendo mas a administração do que eu preciso ter experiência de um ano no hospital-diz Lexie  
Do ponto de vista de Lexie Sirius nunca estivera tão bonito como agora, não que ela não gostasse dele deste a época da escola mas na época não tinha ficado com ele pelo mesmo motivo que Lily não namorara James porque tinha medo de que fosse so mas uma na lista dele que por sinal era tão grande quanto a de James, mas no caso de James ele amadureceu e Lily acabou por namorar ele, mas Sirius continuou um eterno garoto, apesar de ter mudado por causa da guerra e mas tarde por que Harry nasceu, talvez agora ele queira um relacionamento serio que mal a em dar uma chance a ele. Enquanto ela pensa em tudo isso, e Sirius pensa em como quer ela , o resto do pessoal olha os moveis, e escolhem todos eles, na hora de sair Lily pensa em ir chamar Lexie e Sirius que estão entretidos em uma conversa, mas quando ela faz um movimento em direção aos dois James a impede e ela pergunta: porque eu não posso chamar os dois ?  
–Deixe que eles conversem Pads sempre gostou de verdade da Lexie tanto quanto eu gosto de você, ele só era cabeça dura de mais para admitir que estava apaixonado, quem sabe agora que a guerra acabou ele não resolve finalmente começar um namoro com ela-Responde James  
OH! Mas como eles vão nos achar depois ?-pergunta Lily  
Amor, como você acha que eu e Pads, sempre sabíamos onde estávamos e o que estávamos fazendo na época da escola – Pergunta Jay com um sorriso maroto  
Não sei,o mapa do maroto – Arrisca Lily  
Não eu so usava o mapa para encontrar o Remus, e o rato traidor, eu e o Pads éramos diferentes nos usávamos e usamos isso- Fala James e mostra um espelho  
–Um espelho, Jay para de brincar-Fala Lily  
–Lily,Lily,Lily esse espelho não é um simples espelho é um espelho de duas faces – diz James  
OH-diz Lily então eles sem da loja, e vão para próxima enquanto isso o casal conversando nem nota que os melhores amigos saíram, eles de repente param de conversar e vão se aproximando, se aproximando, se aproximando ate que...


End file.
